Narku the Twin Of Kakarot
by Narku Kitsune
Summary: AU:What if Bardock and Gine had Twins instead of just one. Sent off to Earth to fulfill their farther's wish and finish what he started and bring the saiyan race back to glory. Watch as Narku and Kakarot grow up on Earth while facing new challenges at every turn. New Ocs,new challenges. Will accept some criticism hope you enjoy. I don't own any of the dragon ball franchise
_An: Hello fellow Fanficton readers the names Narku and heres a little about myself. I've been reading fanfics for about 2-3 years now and this is the first Dragon ball Z Fanfiction. So please no flames i'll accept helpful criticism. So lets have good time and enjoy fanfiction. I will be attempting to produce two chapters a month but don't complain about no new chapters yet i still gotta get used to this._

 _Disclaimer_ _: I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Gt and Dragon Ball Super. I only own my oc._

"Talking _"_

 _"Thoughts"_

 **' Ozaru/Eternal Dragon talking'**

 **'** _ **Ozaru/Eternal Dragon thinking'**_

" _ **Techniques"**_

 _ **(AN:)**_

Chapter 1 : The Saiyan Bardock Pt 1

 **Planet Kanassa**

Destruction, hate, fear, and pain. These are felling that the people of Kanassa have never felt in their life time. Being the non violent race that they are these thoughts and emotions have never come to their minds before. That all changed the night a Group of a alien warrior race called the saiyans landed on their home.

 _ **( A couple hours ago)**_

Those who called kanassa home at first were confused at the new arrivals began to head towards the landing pods that where covered in smoke. That was their biggest mistake of all time. A beam of energy shot out of the smoke and into a random kanassian's skull killing him on impact. The other kanassians looked at their fallen brethren with great sorrow as five voices were heard in the smoke chuckling.

Stepping out of the smoke were five saiyans that were laughing at the fallen kanassian. Steeping closer towards the kanassians with threatening smirks present.

" Aww Bardock the guy went down to quickly! I barely even put any energy in that attack."With disappointment spoke the large plump saiyan in a light green and black basic saiyan armor with what seemed to be a tattered undershirt stood Shugesh who seemed to be the large brute of the group.

" You would at least think they would put up some fight since Frezia sent us on such a high their mission. Damn this planet better be worth it there's so much other things I could be doing right now you guys realize that!" Spoke the only female of the group Fasha in her bright pink saiyan armor with one strap going around her right shoulder. As she picked at her nails looking bored. A grunt of agreement came from the large male named Borgos wearing his light blue basic saiyan armor as he looked at each and every kanassian and choosing which one he would strike first.

"Heh it doesn't matter Frezia sent us here and we will do our job got it!" Growled out Tora with slight annoyance at Fasha's remark to his teammates aggravated that his time was being wasted on this piece of dirt.

"Now Tora who died and made you team leader." Began Bardock in his dark green and blue saiyan armor also equipped with his red wristbands and leg warmers as he stepped out in front of his team full of low class saiyans that were slowly rising to the top. "But He's Right lets get this done and over with so we can get off this mud ball. I heard Gine gave birth to twins and I wanna check their power levels. I just hope they aren't worthless like Raditz was."

' _Plllleeeaaassseee don't them be weak this time. She wouldn't be able to deal with not being able to stay by them. Then i'll have to deal with that annoying crying of hears.'_ Thought the now father of three. "

Bardock you don't need to be talking down about Raditz like that, besides isn't he with the prince working with him right now?" Fasha Spoke with slight pitty for the first born of her team leader.

" It doesn't matter right now lets just get this over nerves." Bardock said in such a hurry.

With that said the group of saiyans looked up to see a fresh full moon and began to grow lager as their boddies started to get covered in a black fur. With the transformation complete stood on planet Kanassa were five giant apes or as the saiyans knew them as Ozarus. This moment the kanassians knew their end was near.

 _ **( Present time)**_

At a now bairn where planet Kannassa's most populated city used to stand, team bardock sat down taking a breather. " Damn did we really need to transform?" Shugesh began as he looked around the now barren wasteland. "Honestly they weren't even a match for are base forms."

 _Rumble.._

 _Rumble.._

" I mean we all saw how shugesh's attack took out that one guy and we know he wasn't even using much of his energy." Spoke Fasha obviously still annoyed with this boring task her team was sent on.

 _Rumble.._

 _Rumble.._

" Just shut the hell up already Fasha!" Bardock who was laying on the ground with his arms behind his head shouted startling the only female that was present at the time.

"We all are bored and just want to get back to vegetasei, but your constant complaining won't make this go any faster got it." Bardock paused letting it all sink in for the moment and let her calm down.

 _CRASH!_

The group of saiyans had jumped up and turned to where they heard the sound come from. What they had seen was one remaining kanassin standing as he began to mumble.

" You.. you.. YOU MONSTERS!" The kanassin began to slowly walk towards the saiyans.

Tora quickly shot a ki blast which made direct contact with the kanassin and instead of him dying on impact like the others he was engulfed in blue flames. " We knew you horrible beast were going to arrive, but nooooo we just had to wait for you to come to destroy our race and our home."

Tora steeped back and whispered to bardock." Hey Bardock you got any clue what this freak is talking about?" Bardock just shrugged his shoulders and began to walk towards the kanassin.

" Hey look ya damn freak we got no clue about what your talking about but can we just get this over with so you can just roll over and die." Bardock continued walking to the kanassin when he felt a strange presence enter his mind and stopped in his tacks.

' _You mindless imbecile, do you think that we'll let you and your race get away with this?'_

Bardock then fell on his knees and began to clutch his head as he cried out. " GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

 _' Now just as my race did you will watch as your race is destroyed, I hope you will enjoy the gift I leave you.'_ The voice of the fallen kanassin begin to fades away from Bardock's consciousness as he begins to have visions of plant vegeta being blown to smithereens, and the laughter of Frezia echoing through his mind.

Bardock then jumped up quickly and blasted the remaining kanassin. His team quickly then ran to his side as he collapsed unconscious. " Hey Bardock whats wrong man? Get up." Yelled Tora as he tried waking him.

Fasha then went beside him " We need to get him to a rejuvenation tank quickly!" Bardock's team then carried their leaders body into a space pod and set their own pods and prepared launch. 

**PLANET VEGETA**

In the infirmary where saiyan babies are held there are two children beside each other one with gravity defying hair basically the same as Bardock's, this child seemed to be a carbon copy of his farther just a lighter skin tone, this child was known as Kakarot.

The other saiyan child was born with a mop of hair which stood out in every direction ( Basic Male Earthling hair style from Xenoverse #1 I think)this child was named Narku.

The two children were twins, their mother is Gine and farther is Bardock and their older brother Raditz. Kakarot had begun to wake up showing his dark eyes because of a bright light was shown into the dark room by someone opening the door. The person began to walk towards the two babies, noticing the strange unfamiliar person heading towards him Kakarot began to start to cry loudly. Kakarot's crying began to wake two other saiyan children including Narku. As Narku awoke he opened his bright ruby red eyes that he gained from his mother who had a mutation causing the change in eye color, he was also was about to cry until he realized it was his own mother coming to bring him and his brother home.

Sharing the same realization Kakarot began to giggle as he reached out to his mother Gine. Gine being closer to Kakarot grabbed him first and then grabbed Narku and began to walk out the infirmary. " Come on boys were gonna go see your daddy and your big brother, I heard your farther just came back from a mission and your brother is gonna be home for awhile so lets get moving. Gine began to head towards her home with her two little bundles of joy that were bound to be fighters.

 _What was Bardock's vision really about and what will it leave for his two new born sons, what will there impact be on the Dragon ball universe as we know it?_

 _ **( Goruto: SOooooooooooooooo, it took you this long to remake this one simple chapter? Come on dude with all these mistakes to, isn't this your debut it's so disappointing? * shakes head in shame*)**_

 _ **( Me: Oh Shut up i'm still new at this ya know so its gonna take awhile to get better at this so shut before your birth is * gives a evil smirk* changed.)**_

 _ **( Goruto: Heyy what you mean by that ? I'm one of the important characters right?)**_

 _ **( Me: Anything can be changed ya know. * begins to walk away*)**_

 _ **( Goruto: Hey hey no need to get hasty around here alright)**_

 _ **( Me: * Starts humming to ignore him*)**_

 _ **( Goruto: Come on don't mess me up like that i'll be good I swear. * chases after him*)**_

 _ **( Me: * Continues*)**_

 _ **( Goruto: PLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.)**_

 _ **( Me: * smirks and keeps on walking*)**_

 _ **( Alright that ends this chapter here and yes I know its short, but as I learn more on how this works the chapters will get a lot better I just need help ya know. So with that leave some reviews and have a great day.)**_


End file.
